1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a system and method for joining two or more pieces of plastic without having to first drill a hole through each, enabling a fastener to push through and be tightened, thereby efficiently forming a product onsite such as a temporary equipment foundation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary equipment foundations such as crane mats can be made of various materials, including wood and plastic, which traditionally are formed by joining planks using fasteners, or they can be pre-formed modules. The planks are fastened in side-by-side relation to form a block or mat. Traditionally, a hole is drilled in the plank through which the fastener is placed. Drilling the hole is very time-consuming and leaves a gap between the fastener (bolt) and the wall of the hole which can possibly lead to a loose system.
The prior art teaches a wide variety of ground cover mats and rig mats. Most of these temporary foundation systems use some form of mechanism for edge-to-edge fastening, such as by tongue-and-groove or interlock. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,545,127 to Bleile et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 8,936,073 to Phillips. This is understandable being the mats are temporary. Such “snapping” systems are not suitable for supporting heavy equipment. The more the ease as which such mats are assembled is enhanced, the less strong and durable the mats often become.
The prior art including U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0341649 to Bryan et al. teaches using a nut at a lead end for a variety of fasteners, thus a bolt can be driven through plastic and the system tightened, albeit through pre-drilled holes. Bolt-fastened temporary foundations are much more durable and can support considerably more weight because the planks themselves are large and solid. Here, however, because the planks must be drilled to accommodate the fasteners, the assembly process can be time-consuming, which is not desirable for temporary systems.
There is a need then for a crane mat system and assembly method which provides the benefits and strength of being securely bolt-driven, but through un-drilled plastic planks, as follows.